1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and in particular, to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel is widely used for electronic devices with image-displaying function, such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation systems, and television sets, and so forth.
a flat display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, a plasma display panel and an electrophoresis display panel, for example, are being widely used as the display panel due to thin and lightweight properties thereof.
Recently, a variety of technologies are being studied to develop a flexible display device having thin, lightweight, unbroken properties. Especially, the flexible display device may display images stably when applied or used in the flexible display device for various industry fields including information technology (“IT”), clothing, and paper-like media industries, due to its flexibility under an external force.